WAY
by shfly9 - Kim
Summary: cinta yang rumit! / kemelut persahabatan! Kyumin fanfiction.. - ngak bisa buat sumarry!


-Happy Reading-

.

Title : WAY

.

Author : Kim-shfly9

.

Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin

.

Pair : Kyumin, slight!Yewook

.

Rate : T+

.

Genre : Romance and Drama

.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), dll

.

Disclaimer : Kyu and Min milik orang tua mereka, mereka masih terikat dengan SM ENTERTAIMENT.

.

.

.

Melihatmu, memandangmu, seakan dunia berhenti berputar.

Author pov

"kyuhyun.." lelaki dengan penampilan modis itu berhenti melangkah, kepalanya menengok ke samping kiri untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Senyum di bibirnya merekah saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Membalikkan badan dan melambaikan tangan, membalas lambaian seseorang yang melmanggilnya itu.

"oi siwonnie hyung.." bertos ria saat pria tampan itu sudah di hadapannya.

"masih ada kelas..?" bbir joker siwon tersenyum melihat respon laki-laki di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat.

"aniyo hyung, dosen itu sedang liburan dan belum pulang.." mata besarnya melihat seklebat bayangan di antara pilar itu, sedang memperhatikannya.

"woow.. sebuah rekor muri pria botak itu libur mengajar.." matanya balik melihat siwon, saat pria di hadapannya membalas perkataanya.

"yee.. aku sampai frustasi kenapa dia rajin sekali masuk kelas" mata kyuhyun balik mengawasi pilar pilar itu, mengawasi banyaknya orang orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor kampus inha. Kyuhyun yakin tadi ada yang memperhatikannya atau err mengawasinya.

"yeah.. aku juga frustasi sekali" kyuhyun kembali memandang siwon. Dirinya heran, siapa yang tengah mengawasinya bahkan dari dia turun dari mobil.

Jika kalian berfikir kyuhyun murid populer maka kalian salah, walaupun dia termasuk lelaki yang tampan tapi dia bukan idola di kampus ini. Dia hanya pelajar biasa yang berparas tampan dan berotak cerdas.

"kau melihat apa kyu.." siwon menengok ke belakang saat lelaki di depannya tidak fokus memandangnya, bukanya tidak sopan berbicara sambil menatap objek lain?

Kyuhyun nyengir, kepalanya menggeleng.

"aniyo" mata siwon memicing, ada yang memperhatikannya.

"jangan peduli pada fans fansku" ucap siwon lalu menggandeng tangan pucat kyuhyun.

"yee.." kyuhyun memandang ke belakang 'fans-mu? Mana ada fansmu memikutiku'

"kyu.. ayoo" berhenti sejenak saat kaki di belakangnya berhenti berjalan

"yeee" teriak kyuhyun mengejar langkah panjang siwon.

"woo.."

"sstt" pemuda mungil di depannya mengancungkan jari manisnya di depan mulutnya, mengisaratkan pria di belakangnya untuk diam.

Pria di belakangnya mengangguk dan melihat apa yang pemuda mungil itu lihat.

"kau memandangi apa changi.." bisik pria di belakangnya di telinga pemuda mungil itu.

"YAK" teriakan itu membuat pria di belakangnya terlonjak kaget. Refleks membekap mulut pemuda di depannya.

"kau yang tadi menyuruhku diam changiya.." pemuda di depannya memandang pria tampan di belakangnya sambil menepuk tangan yang masih bertengger di depan mulut mungilnya.

"aww.." bibirnya di poutkan dan mendelik tak suka pada pria di depannya.

"kau pengganggu kerja kerasku kim jong woon ssi" pemuda mungil itu lalu membelakangi pria tersebut. Kakinya berjinjit jinjit untuk melihat di depannya.

"iisssh dia pergi.." gumamnya samar.

"kau kenapa sih changi ?" pemuda itu membalikan badan.

"seharusnya aku yang tanya kenapa kau di sini jong woon ssi" tangannya di lipat di dada dan jangan lupa mulutnya yang di poutkan maju.

"aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat seorang namja pendek yang bisa di sebut kekasihku berjinjit jinjit di belakang pilar dan memandang punggung seorang stalker" jelas namja bernama lengkap Kim Jong Woon itu.

"hyaaa kau menyebutku namja pendek lagi.." kim jong woon atau yang sering di panggili yesung itu terkekeh.

"kau memang pendek sayang.." goda yesung

"tidak"

"iya"

"tidak"

"iya"

"ya ya ya aku pendek trus kau mau apa?" jawab pemuda mungil di depanya. Jurus imutnya dia keluarkan. Poutan bibir mungilnya dan pipinya yang ia gembungkan.

"aniyo, kau mungil sayang"

"kk~ aku lebih suka perumpamaan itu." Senyum mengembang di bibir yang tadi dia poutkan.

"kau sedang apa?" taya yesung pada kekasihnya.

"seperti yang hyung katakan tadi.." jawabnya cuek sambil memandang kekasihnya dari atas hingga bawah.

"aku heran pada sungmin, apa enaknya sih cuman jadi stalker sese- hey kau lihat apa baby" tanya yesung risih saat di pandangi kekasih mungilnya itu.

"seperti kau tidak saja hyung.." jawabnya cuek lalu melenggang dengan indahnya di hadapan yesung sang kekasih.

"YA YA YA KIM RYEOWOOK KAU MAU KEMANA? HE- HEY TUNGGU AKU SAYANG" dan yah ternyata pacar seorang kim jong woon alias yesung bernama kim ryeowook.

"dia tampan, seperti biasa.." gumaman samar terdengar dari mulut seorang yang bermata foxy.

"MINNIE HYUNG~" lengingan seorang di belakangnya menyadarkannya dalam lamunan seorang cho kyuhyun. Yaaa, dia yang di sebut stalker cho kyuhyun.

"wookie~"

"eoh, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya polos

"hnn aku sedang bersender yah bersender di pilar ini.. hehe" alasan sungmin menggunakan pilar di hadapannya, menepuk nepuk pilar itu. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"kau berbohong.."

"eoh.. kapan aku berbohong padamu wookie?" tanya sungmin memasang wajah polos

"kau memandang kyuhyun"

"ehh.." sungmin salah tingkah

"benarkan..?" tanya ryeowook sambil menggonda, yang di goda hanya tersenyum canggung.

"ketahuan eoh.."

"hahaha" sungmin dan ryeowook tertawa bersama dan terhenti saat-

"KIM RYEOWOOK" ada yang memanggil ryeowook.

"KABURRR~" sungmin dan ryeowook segera lari meninggalkan namja tampan alias yesung yang tengah ngos ngosan.

"awas kau jerapah pendek.." gumam yesung saat melihat minwook berlari sambil tertawa, sesekali menjulurkan lidah kepadanya.

"maafkan aku hanya mengantarmu sampai sini.." siwon membungkukkan badan di depan kyuhyun, kyuhyun hanyatersenyum tipis sambil mendekap buku kuliahnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "aniyo hyung aku malah yang merepotkan hyung" kyuhyun lalu membungkukkan badan.

Menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar lalu membungkuk kembali "aaahhh.. selamat malam kyu, anyeo"

"anyeo hyung" kyuhyun masih setia di depan gerbang saat mobil sport siwon melaju menembus pekatnya malam. Tersenyum sebentar lalu membuka gerbang rumahnya dan masuk rumah, tak lupa ia menutup gerbangnya kembali.

Sungmin masuk kedalam kamarnya saat jam menunjukan pukul 20.00. senyumnya bergembang saat melihat boneka bunny hitamnya di lautan boneka bunny merah muda miliknya.

Seperti anak kecil, ia segera meloncat merebahkan tubuh mungil berisinya ke kasur.

"nyaman sekali.." gumamnya saat hidung bangirnya menyentuh bulu di badan bunny hitamnya.

'kriet'

'Eh belum di tutup' badannya segera bangkit menuju jendela yang terhubung langsung ke luar.

Mata foxy-nya menangkap pemandangan ganjil yang membuat hatinya berdesir.

'senyumnya manis sekali' ucapnya melihat objek di bawahnya, seorang cho kyuhyun berdiri di bawah lampu jalan sambil mendekap buku.

"baru pulang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, mengamati penampilan kyuhyun sepertinya namja tampan itu baru saja pulang dari kuliah.

Tapi seingat sungmin kyuhyun keluar dari gerbang kampus sekitar pukul 5 sore. Sudah 3 jam semenjak jam 5 sore.

'apa dia main?' senyum nya berubah sendu

"aku seperti namja yang mengawartikan yeoja-nya belum pulang, terlalu khawatir."

Sungmin meneruskan niatnya semula saat ia melihat kyuhyun menutup gerbang depan rumahnya.

"aku sudah gila" gumamnya beranjak menuju kasur empuknya. Meraih bunny hitamnya dan memeluknya erat.

"kyunnie-ah, teruslah tersenyum" kosa kata yang wajib ia sampaikan kepada bunny-nya sebelum terlelap.

TBC or Stop?

Ottokeh? Bagus?

Like + Komen nde


End file.
